The code
by PoisonedLetters
Summary: "He looked at Straw Hat Luffy's steadly pulse through the monitor. Until that moment, he hadn't let himself think at all about the reason that moved him, the Surgeon of Death, to take in this future and dangerous enemy. But yes, it was all her fault. Miss Witch and her damn code." Very subtle LawOC just mere especulation. Thanks for reading!
1. The code

Hello and welcome to my very first One Piece ff! This idea came out after I kept thinking about why Trafalgar Law, _The Trafalgar Law, Surgeon of Death_ who doesn't take orders from anyone, saved Luffy. Being the rational man I suppose he is, I couldn't buy the idea that he did it out of sheer kindness (doctor+sadist, c'mon Oda...).I don't own One Piece, 'just making it for the fun and so my brain can rest after an imagination overdose. 'Hope you like it and sorry about my crappy English, I'm still learning (yes, this is an indirect way to_ ask for reviews_ XDD).

Off with the shot, (be careful it could sting)

PoisonedLetters.

* * *

He looked at Straw Hat Luffy's steadly pulse through the monitor, until that moment, he hadn't let himself think at all about the reason that moved him, the Surgeon of Death, to take in this future and dangerous enemy. He remembered Emporio Ivankov asking him _why_, after they got the almost dead pirate to the submarine, but he didn't give an answer, at least not aloud. There was a reason, of course, one that would awashed him in unwanted memories; because, my dear friend, there is always a purpose behind anyone's actions, even for his sadistic self there were always a reason.

"Captain, dinner's ready." Said one of his crewmen from the door a bit frightened, not all of them were used to his infirmary. Law couldn't help but smirk before giving orders to the poor man. "Alright, keep an eye on him while I'm eating." Yes, he saw from the door that the man shivered before getting to his place and sitting near Straw Hat.

Law changed his mind mid-way to the dinning hall and moved up to the deck, the Empress Hancock was helping them to get to a safety place where Straw Hat could recover without the Marines taking notice of it. From the deck of the submarine he looked at the vast mass of water of Calm Belt and breathed in the pure fresh air that surrounded him. And as if he could go back in time throught Memory Lane, on his left, there appeared the witch smoking that annoying cigarette of her.

"So pure it could kill you, so be careful brat." Those words flew around him, yes, he was sure it was all her fault.

Thinking about it, it was also her fault that he was a bit picky with orders, she was the one and only person upon earth who'd had the priviledge to boss him around and hadn't suffered the consequences.

"You are always right, Miss Witch, my bad I never gave you credit." Law could hear her crystal clear laugh across the ocean mocking him. "Just great..." he rubbed his temple, now he was imagining voices and talking to them. No way he would sleep that night, adding up to a total of five straight sleepless nights in a row. His personal record. Or maybe it was all due to the sleep-deprived nights treating Straw Hat.

"Captain, you should eat." He didn't need to look back to know it was Bepo, and with those words he undid the spell of time and made that woman disappeared from his left side.

"I was thinking about Miss Witch." Law said after a few seconds. The bear smile somehow with that comment, he could remember pretty well that woman too.

"That's from when we arrived to Grand Line, it seems like ages ago. I wonder how she's been doing."

"That one is easy, Bepo, she left us."

"I'm sorry." He heard those usual words from the bear and a smirk broke from his lips. Both knew how much it hurt.

"A doctor has a code to live by, even if it means their death," Law whispered touching his tattoed fingers. "That's why I have treated Mr. Straw Hat."

Law paused, she was there again, smiling warmly to him. "And that code is to treat all patients that they cross on their road, wherether they are friend or foe."

* * *

**A/N: **Ahh, must say writing it was exciting and exhausting XD, I still feel like letting this small fic as it is, with its purpose well-defined and achived, but after its strange (in a good sense) welcoming, I ended up writing the second part about Law's memory that starts on the next chapter. If you're not sure, I recommed you stop reading here and leave the site with a good taste of poison. But if you're curious, you may continue your reading, given the case I would be very glad as a writer. Anyway, reviews are welcomed.

Thanks a lot for reading!

PL.


	2. The Witch

Thanks a lot for your warm welcoming ^^ (that was totally unexpected), and here I am with the second part of the ff about Law's memories of the Witch. Actually, it got a bit longer than I planned, so I will write it in two chapters, sorry you will have to wait a bit for the final one where everything should be explained.

Finally, althought I'm enjoying this experience, writing in English is a pain in the a**, and I must thank my amazing and patient beta reader Shiningheart of ThunderClan for all the help and making this readable, and you all should thank her too. Reviews are welcomed.

'Hope you like it, and thank you very much for reading it!

PoisonedLetters.

You will find in italics what happens in the present and in normal letters Law's memories since this last chapter is about those memories.

* * *

_After having dinner with the crew he went back to the infirmary. The poor devil he left keeping an eye in Straw Hat flew from the room as soon as he put one foot inside. He sighed and looked at the monitors; maybe it would have been better to accept Penguin's proposal of doing a night shift so he could rest._

_Law took off his hat and placed it in the desk among piles of papers and books. It was no use, at least not tonight when he needed to remember her. And for that, he had to be alone (or as alone as sharing a room with a man in a coma could be)._

The Grand Line sure was beyond their wildest dreams: the Marines, the islands, the weather, the log pose, the sea animals, the other pirates and the entrance itself. They learned that the people living there wouldn't be any different from the place as soon as they arrived to the very first island.

The crew needed to feel they were still in one piece after such a life-threatening experience, and he knew that alcohol would just be the best remedy for it. Locals didn't show any weird reaction when they got themselves comfortable in the pub. Maybe because they were still a no-name group, maybe they were used to pirates. Instead of worrying over it he preferred to establish some sort of conversation with the barman to get to know this new world. And it was then when he first heard about it. Among other pieces of information about flows of water, weather, islands, and treasures the word witch was spoken.

"A witch?"

"You should go and see it for yourself. I can't explain it. She just touches you and... poof! No bleeding, no illnesses, nothing whatsoever. It's magic!"

As amazing as it could sound, there wasn't any medical foundation to the story the barman and some other locals were telling him. Or at least no more than one, and if it happened to be the one he was thinking about, then said witch was a Devil Fruit user he wanted to meet. "And, can I have the pleasure to meet this witch?"

"Well, she doesn't leave her place unless there's an emergency. Meanwhile she stays at the end of the lane out of town, near the cliff edges," one of the locals answered before he went on telling his latest encounter with her in order to save his son.

But Law's mind was already dissecting the possibilities about her so-called magic, too caught in the new mystery. Only Bepo and those close to him knew very well that frown in the captain's face. At least they would get their well deserved resting days before facing this wild new sea again.

It was early in the morning when Law got Bepo and his dear nodachi- you'll never know- across the empy town searching for the lane that could bring him to the cliffs. The bear sighed. He could bet his skin Captain Law stayed up all night thinking about the witch. And damn him, because he couldn't say no to his captain when he woke him up, eyes shining with expectation. Law could deceive the new guys in the crew with his cold and collected doctor-like attitude, but not them. Somehow Bepo was starting to pity the poor old woman for catching the captain's attention. She was about to be Law's new toy until he gathered all the information he wanted, or in Captain's own words, he "finished his investigation".

"Captain, one day you will get killed."

"But not today, Bepo, and not in the hands of a witch." He was happy, oh, poor woman.

The small wooden hut sat alone near a cliff. The wild sea roaring down the place and the green escenary didn't go well with the witch thing, maybe with a hermit. A little chuckle escaped from his lips before knocking on the door.

"Come back when you are hurt." Now, now, he didn't like that welcoming so he knocked once again.

"Persistent, aren't we? Well, state your name and what you want." Law's brow furrowed. That voice didn't match the one an old hermit- or witch for this case- was supposed to have, but it went better with someone in her latest teen or early twenties.

Well, if he wanted to get something out of this he would have to give in to her ways, just this once and only for his investigation purposes. "I'm Trafalgar Law, a doctor, and I want to ask you about your uhm... medical procedures."

"This is not a circus Mister Law, go back to your submarine and don't stick your nose in someone else's business."

The fact that she knew he had a submarine caught him off guard, but he overlooked it. There were something more important that made his blood boil in a second.

"Miss I don't take very well being ordered around. I recommend you open the door before I open it myself."

" Go. Away. Pirates are not welcome."

Bepo swallowed hard praying his captain wouldn't lose his composure. He looked at him; his lips were tightened and his hands clenched by his side. What would Law do? He stayed there in silence, Bepo could now smell blood in the air, Law's. Maybe he had stuck his own nails due to his exasperation. 'It was too much for him', he tought.

"Captain, we should go back."

"Not yet Bepo." There it was, that sly smile. He was enjoying it. The poor lady had dug her own grave.

"You sure are persistent, brat. A doctor hurting himself, what a sight so early in the morning!" The door opened and yes, Law's smile got wider. He was right: that was a girl, not a woman. "And I also feel insomnia from your eyes. I hate to say it, but come in."

"Stay here Bepo." the tall man gave him the nodachi and looked once more at the young woman before him. She wasn't very tall, not too thin and she made slow movements. She was pissed at him -both pirates were sure of it-, but the door was opened enough to feel welcomed. "I'm sorry, but could you stop calling me a brat? I believe I have already grown out of that word." he said in an annoyed voice.

"Well, I'm neither a witch, but that's what I get for treating the villagers for free."

"But you know my name, and I would be very pleased if you called me by it. However I cannot say the same about you, Miss...?"

"Mister Law, I'm not here to please you, but to help you." she said with a sweet voice "I'm afraid that my name is none of your business, so if you have to address me, do the same as everyone."

"You like being called a witch?"

That smile could send shivers down his spine. Oh how could he have forgotten that all doctors have a sadistic side? But then, she wasn't a doctor.

"You could say so, Or maybe, I don't. Anyway, I recommend you get in before I change my mind. Although this way it would be a win-win situation for both."

That last sentence caught his attention. What was she after? Well, he got inside studying the place. There were all different kind of medical herbs hanging from the ceiling. The walls were covered in shelves all full of crystal bottles in different sizes and shapes. On one side of the small room there was a kitchen -a dirty kitchen that could even be compared to his submarine one's- and a small messy bed -hers, obviously- on the other side. But then near the fireplace there was a table and a couple of chairs so neatly place that they stood out of place in that room. Law went over there and sat on one chair before she could order him to do so.

The woman closed the door and moved herself in a slowly pace to his side as if she were eighty years old. "You can clearly see I'm not a doctor, but a witch. A devil witch, I may add. Now, Mister Law, place your hands on the table."

He did so swallowing his pride, his brain repeating that it was all for the investigation's purpose, also impatient to see her 'magic'.

She looked straight to his eyes, a warm feeling bounding them. Then he felt her hands on his in a soft caress, her fingers touching gently over his bruises.

"You will miss my magic if you don't take a good look at it, Mister Law. And I can't let you injured yourself once more now, can I?" She smiled again, a warm smile that he carved in his memory.


	3. The debt

This PL with the last chapter of this little story! I can't still believe I've written it, moreover, in English! I feel hyper but sad at the same time. This couple of weeks have been amazing thanks to this ff, AND I swear I've learn more English writing this than in the last year and a half.

Oh yes, that reminds me, I must say I'm sorry for the delay, cause I finished it a few days ago, but airports always get me in a bad mood. U.U so sorry.

Anyway, Thanks a lot for reading and hope you enjoy it to the very end. Reviews are welcomed and made me very happy (and they help me to improve my English too).

PL.

There are a couple of lines in italics, please remember that means they aren't from Law's memories but present time.

* * *

He complied with her request, only to find that the areas where her hands touched him, the bruises had disappear from his skin.

"Impossible."

"I have to disagree with you, my dear Captain." She wore a tired smile up to her eyes. "You've seen my magic and I've kept to my code, we're even. Now, get out from my house and if possible, from this island."

She got him up from the chair and was now pushing him out of the hut, but on the door frame he stopped her by grabbing her wrists, and studying her hand's palms.

"Leave. Now."

"Why did you do it?"

She raised and eyebrow and broke in a laugh. "Why, he ask! I just kept to the code, Mister Law, always the code!"

Law's patience was reaching its limits and it was hard for him to stay calm any longer. "Bepo, let's take Miss Witch 'advice' and go back to the submarine."

And with a relaxed smile she sighed looking at the bear standing up; however, the man wasn't too eager to leave without some last words towards her.

"Miss Witch... I've been a gentleman so far, despite your behavior. I would appreciate it if I receive the same treatment on my next visit. I'm sure you don't want to have a real reason to hate pirates."

She let him go with a smile, what a cheeky brat.

Once they returned to the submarine, Law said to the crew those dreadful words Bepo was waiting for: they weren't leaving the island yet.

"May I know why, Captain?" he asked him once they were alone near his cabin.

"Miss Witch, Bepo. She's the reason." How usual of him, he went straight to the answer not even thinking of lying. "I might have another chance to see her powers in display soon."

"Poor girl." the captain glared at him and he apologized automatically.

But Law was right, that same night heavy noises coming from town woke him up from his light sleep. Minutes later, someone was knocking on his cabin's door.

"Come in."

"Captain! Some folks are here saying a witch called for you to assist her in town. What should we do?"

The captain took his hat from the desk and his long sword before walking out to the deck. On the docks there were some locals, Law could see their trembling forms, hear their fast-beating hearts and even smell their fear. They didn't show these emotions when they arrived to the island a couple of days ago... Would it be Miss Witch's powers? None the less, one of them repeated her message loud enough to reach his ears: I need your help.

Law cursed under his breath tightening his grip around the nodachi. Something in his insides stirred up the need to help them, or at least he needed to go to her side. Without a second thought on this new feeling, he broke running leaving his crew behind.

_If asked in that moment, he could have easily blamed it on his curiosity about Miss Witch. Later on, he thought it was her ways to teaching him the infamous code._

He stopped when he spotted the woman waiting for him at someone's door. On the outside, she was calmed, but her eyes said otherwise, and the cigarette in her hands was shaking... Was it despair?

"Don't stand there, Law! Go in and help her!" her shout made him act without questioning her, about that cigarette, why she was shaking, not even what he would find inside or why she wasn't treating her patient. He just nodded and went in.

Those were the three to five worse hours he had lived in the last month, even worse than getting into Grand Line. He needed fresh air. And answers. From little Miss Witch.

"What was that?" Trafalgar Law bursted angrily looking at her eyes. "Why did you call for my help?"

"I couldn't do anything." It was a soft whisper. After some seconds bearing Law's glared, she continued speaking. "And I feared I might have tainted the newborn with my cursed hands."

"For goodness's sake, woman! Stop acting up. You are a doctor." Law let himself get carried away as he regained the control of the situation. "She just got into labor. You didn't need to call for me. Moreover, don't you believe she would have been more comfortable with a 'woman' helping her?"

"Look, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I have disturbed you for this, Law, but there weren't anything I could do for her, ok? She was not ill." That was the second time she called his name as an equal. "and I'm not sure if they would have preferred me helping her over you, even if you are a man. Trust me."

She was still trembling, might that be due to this argument, or the whole situation was getting on her nerves. She took another cigarette from her pocket and lighted it, or at least tried to.

"Shit. Help me here." Law took the lighter from her cold hand and hold it for her. Anger was still clouding his mind, until the smell of tobacco woke him up from the daze.

"Smoking will kill you, and it won't help-"

"It will calm me down, and we will all die sooner than later." She said in a whisper through the smoke from her lips, "what's more, it will stain this pure air."

"Pure air?" Law asked after giving up in controlling the conversation any longer. Who was he kidding? She had been bossing him around from the very beginning.

"The ocean's, or the sea's it doesn't even matter. After I ate the Devil Fruit I've come to completely hate it, as much as the sea hates me. I can't stand its pureness anymore, it feels like it could kill me any time, which can actually happen."

Law looked at her, those words sinking in his mind.

"Anyway, thank you, Captain Law. I don't like being in debt to anyone, so, what can I do about it?" He raised an eyebrow at her now calm self approaching him, whatever it was she had already come to a decision. "Close your eyes."

An order once again.

"I told you I don't –"

"Cut it out, Law. Close your damn eyes." he closed them breathing in the toxic smell from her fingertips as she reached for his face.

Once more he could feel that soft caress of her, soothing the bags under his eyes, taking away the insomnia and the tiredness, leaving a fresh sensation behind. Bringing peace to his heart. What had the Witch done to him?

"Now we are even." he opened his eyes admiring that tired smile of hers, not wanting to lose this new closeness, nor her touch. A comfortable silence then fell upon them for a few minutes, until she stepped back.

"I've never thought of us, Devil Fruit users, as hated by the sea."

She raised an eyebrow in disbelief. Law was still interested in her theories, the Witch was a good conversation partner with her reasoning. But at the same time she gave the impression to get further away from him with every word. And he couldn't understand why the thought of her being out of his reach pissed him off madly.

She gave another drag to her cigarette and blurted out the smoke in a uncontrollable laugh.

"A pirate who can't swim, and here I was thinking I shouldn't call you brat anymore." That bright grin suited her better. Law knew by now that Miss Witch had him trapped in her web. "And at what price did you sell your soul to the devil, my dear Trafalgar Law?"

He smiled pleased at her. Two could play this game.

"I can take your heart away."

"Stupid doctor, you already have." The sweet blush spreading quickly across her cheeks might be his last memory of her.

Soon after those days, the Heart Pirates departed from that island with no farewell.

"_Maybe if I had taken it, you would be with us now, Miss Witch."_

_Thinking about the past was no use anymore. Now he has to concentrate all his energy in getting back Straw Hat Luffy. And having him in his debt._


End file.
